Skye's past
by Yuki Matsuoka
Summary: Mineral Town dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang tidak terduga. Siapakah gerangan? Ada hubungan apa antara orang tersebut dengan Skye? CnC and RnR?


Suatu hari di musim semi yang cerah, Mineral Town dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang...

Siapakah dia?

...

..

.

**Skye's POV**

Hari ini aku mengerjakan kegiatan rutinku, menyapu Inn. Semuanya biasa saja, hingga akhirnya 'sesuatu' sangat mengejutkanku. Bahkan membuatku shock.

Saat aku sedang menyapu, mataku menangkap sesuatu yang menarikku untuk membacanya. Berita besar yang kelihatannya menghebohkan, terpampang di halaman muka koran hari ini.

Aku mengambil koran yang tergeletak di meja Inn itu dan membacanya. Mataku langsung terbelalak membaca berita itu. Seketika itu juga sapu dan koran yang sedang kupegang jatuh ke lantai, saking shocknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

...

..

.

**Normal POV**

Sesudah membantu mengurusi pertanian kakaknya, Jack. Claire berangkat menuju Inn. Ia memasuki Inn dengan riangnya, "Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Ann yang baru saja selesai membersihkan meja-meja di Inn, membalas sapaannya dengan ceria, "Pagi, Claire! Mau pesan apa?"

"Satu omelet dan air putih saja. Seperti biasa," jawab Claire, kemudian ia mengambil tempat di salah satu meja Inn. Dilihatnya di situ hanya ada Skye yang sedang mengepel Inn, dengan raut wajah mengantuk seperti biasanya. Kalian harus tahu, kalau saja ia tidak dibangunkan dan dibiarkan menuntaskan tidurnya, dia bisa bangun jam 12 siang!

Hanya saja hari ini, ia kelihatan lebih tidak bersemangat. Bahkan, ia tidak sadar kalau Claire ada di depannya dan sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan tepat di depan mukanya saat ini. Pandangan matanya seolah ia sedang berada di alam lain, hanya raganya saja yang di sini.

"Skye?" panggil Claire, sweatdrop.

Tak ada jawaban.

Aneh sekali, bahkan pagi ini dia tidak menyapa Claire seperti biasanya. Biasanya ia selalu bersemangat kalau Claire datang, meskipun sedang mengantuk. Padahal sekarang matanya terbuka lebar dan tangannya masih bergerak mengepel lantai Inn. Apa ia tidur sambil berjalan?

"HOI!" Tiba-tiba Jack berteriak tepat di samping Skye, yang bahkan membuat Claire dengan refleks menutup telinganya.

Skye masih tidak bereaksi.

"Wah, aneh. Biasanya dia langsung ngomel-ngomel," kata Jack dengan sok inosen nya setelah hampir memekakkan telinga seluruh penghuni Mineral Town. (lebay)

"Kakak!" teriak Claire, marah-marah.

"Apa?" tanya Jack 'sok' inosen lagi.

"Apa-apaan sih? Baru datang sudah menganggu ketenanganku di pagi hari yang tenang ini. Jangan sampai hariku rusak gara-gara kakak, karena nanti malam aku mau kencan dengan Cli- ehem... Ma-maksudku, karena aku mau bersih-bersih kandang si Claus, sapi kita," cerocos Claire, sedikit salah tingkah karena (hampir) keceplosan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat kakaknya ngamuk.

"Ngg... Aku kemari kan mau makan~" balas Jack, riang. "Bersama sahabatku, Gray." Jack mengedipkan matanya pada Gray yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Gray langsung mual.

"Gray ~" Jack menghampiri Gray sambil beradegan _slow motion_ alias sok sinetron.

Claire cuma _sweatdrop_ melihat kakaknya yang kelihatannya sudah kehabisan obatnya. Sekaligus lega karena sepertinya kakaknya tidak mendengar rencana kencannya, mungkin karena telinganya sudah tuli berkat teriakannya sendiri tadi.

Kembali ke Skye. Ia masih tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak tadi pagi," kata Ann dari depan pintu dapur.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya ia jadi begitu setelah membaca koran," jawab Ann.

Koran?

"Betul. Aku saja dicuekin sejak tadi," sahut Jill dari belakang Claire. Claire langsung menoleh ke arah Jill. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Claire lagi.

"Claire, selamat pagi." Cliff menyapa Claire dari lantai dua.

"Pagi, Cliff!" Suara Claire berubah riang. Cliff turun ke lantai satu.

Kemudian di salah satu meja di Inn, Claire, Cliff, Gray, Jill dan Jack berkumpul di sana.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan milik kami semua, Ann pun ikut bergabung di sana.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu penyebab Skye jadi seperti itu?" Jack memulai percakapan.

"Yang aku tau, tadi pagi dia masih biasa-biasa saja kok. Tapi, aku sempat melihatnya membaca koran hari ini dan kelihatan shock," balas Ann.

"Memangnya ada berita apa sampai-sampai sikapnya berubah drastis begitu?" tanya Gray, dengan wajah bingung. Bahkan saking bingungnya, Gray tidak sadar kalau Jack sudah melahap habis baked corn miliknya.

Kami semua pun melihat ke sudut ruangan, terlihat Skye sedang bengong menatap jendela. Tidak menyadari kalau di sini kami sedang membicarakannya dengan terang-terangan. Bahkan dengan volume suara cukup keras dan heboh.

"Coba saja kita lihat koran yang dia baca," usul Cliff sambil menyodorkan koran hari ini.

"Ide bagus!" Jack langsung menyambar koran yang dipegang Cliff seperti harimau kelaparan. Cliff hanya sweatdrop.

"Mana? Memangnya ada berita apa? Kok korannya aneh begini tulisannya sih?" Jack sibuk membolak-balik halaman koran.

"Kebalik tahu," sahut Gray.

"Eh? Oh iya... Pantas kok rasanya beda. Ternyata korannya kebalik... Hehehe," balas Jack dengan muka tanpa dosa. Ia pun membenarkan arah korannya.

"Bodoh," ejek Gray. Jack mencibir.

"Nggak ada berita yang aneh, ah. Palingan cuma berita heboh di halaman pertama. Tentang perusahaan Rune yang terancam akan ditutup." Jack menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hah? Perusahaan itu akan ditutup? Kok bisa? Itu kan perusahaan terkaya di daerah sini. Penghasilannya bahkan bisa bermilyar-milyar dalam sehari." tanyaku heran.

"Kan itu beritanya sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu? Kamu nggak baca koran ya, Claire?" sindir Jill.

Aku hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalaku mengingat kalau koranku selalu berakhir di tong sampah sebelum kubaca.

"Oi, tapi lihat! Penyebab perusahaan itu terancam ditutup karena pendiri perusahaan itu meninggal. Ada yang aneh dengan nama pemiliknya!" seru Gray begitu membaca sedikit dari koran yang Jack pegang.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan namanya?" tanya Jill.

"Marga nya sama dengan Skye," balas Gray.

"Namanya Sean Steiner."

Hening.

"Masa sih Sean itu keluarganya Skye?" sahut Jack, memecah keheningan.

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa ia malah pergi ke kota terpencil ini. Toh, dia berasal dari keluarga kaya. Iya kan?" tanya Ann.

"Mungkin cuma kebetulan marganya sama. Nggak mungkin pencuri gombal seperti dia anaknya pemilik perusahaan kaya dan terkemuka diseluruh penjuru duni-" Aku menghentikan kata-kataku karena merasa di _death glare_ oleh Jill.

"Lalu apa yang membuatnya bersikap aneh sejak pagi?" Kami melihat lagi kearah Skye yang sudah berpindah tempat dan masuk ke dapur.

Selagi kami kebingungan. Kami baru menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam Inn, "Permisi."

Kami menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pria tua berpakaian layaknya butler memasuki Inn.

"Perkenalkan, saya Sebastian. Saya mencari seseorang yang bernama Skye. Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?" Ia berbicara dengan sopan.

"Skye?"

Selagi kami terbengong-bengong dengan kehadiran tamu yang jarang ada tersebut...

Kami mendengar suara dari arah dapur.

PRANG!

"Suara apa itu?" tanyaku. Kami yang terkejut langsung berlari kearah dapur diikuti pria tadi. Tak lupa sebelum pergi, Jack mengambil (alias mencuri) lauk milik teman-temannya itu dan memasukkan semua ke dalam mulutnya selagi teman-temannya heboh dengan suara tadi.

Dan, begitu kami sampai di dapur. Salah satu kaca jendela telah pecah, kodennya berkibar-kibar karena tertiup angin yang masuk melalui lubang tersebut.

"Ada apa, ayah?" Ann bertanya pada Pak Doug yang masih kebingungan menatap jendela itu.

"Tadi, Skye kabur keluar dengan cara memecahkan jendela itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya panik setelah mendengar suara seseorang mengucapkan salam tadi."

**-flashback, Doug's POV, di dapur-**

_Saat aku sedang memasak, Skye masuk ke dapur. Ia mencuci piring dalam diam. Ann sudah mengatakan padaku kalau pagi ini dia agak aneh._

_Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara orang dari luar sana, tempat Ann dan yang lainnya ngobrol sejak tadi. "Permisi." Suara tersebut terdengar seperti suara pria._

_Aku melihat Skye tersentak mendengar suara itu, ia menghentikan gerakannya dan berjalan kearah pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruangan tadi. Ia mengintip sedikit dari celah di pintu itu._

_"Perkenalkan, saya Sebastian. Saya mencari seseorang yang bernama Skye. Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?" Terdengar samar-samar suara pria tadi berbicara dengan sopan._

_Skye terbelalak, ia segera memecahkan jendela di dekatnya dan keluar melalui jendela itu._

_"Skye!" Ia tidak menghiraukanku meski aku memanggilnya._

_"Bagaimana kau akan mengganti biaya perbaikan kaca itu?" teriakku, panik memikirkan biaya perbaikan kaca itu._

**-End Flashback-**

"Hah?" Kami mengucapkan bersama-sama.

Sebastian hanya terdiam.

Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Sebastian dan Skye?

Siapa sebenarnya Sebastian? Mata-mata yang dikirim untuk membunuh Skye? Polisi rahasia? Atau bahkan seorang penagih hutang? (Hah?)

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note: wee, akhirnya jadi publish juga nih fic gje hahahaha **

**sebenernya idenya juga uda lama... Tapi baru di publish sekarang. Gje ya ceritanya? :(**

**lanjutin nggak ya?**

**kok kayax kemampuan menulisku semakin menurun... OTL**

**oh ya, kabar baik utk para reader yg sudah setia membaca ficku, setelah ini mungkin aku bakalan update phobia problem ato publish fic baru~~  
**


End file.
